bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 39
Wednesday, 11:23 AM, Music Class It was now two weeks until graduation, Michael was in Music alongside Nicole. He knew that the end was near and that Nicole and Michael would very well need to discuss where there relationship would go from here as now it was near the very end, and they wouldn't be visiting each other on a daily basis. Nicole was bound for LCU (Liberty City University) and perhaps, this was to be taken with consideration, they should break up. Michael has had the idea since the commencement of the school year. They still held each other in the highest regards, but Michael didn't wish to intrude on her embracement of what would become her future. Holding her back was what he didn't wish to happen, he wanted to retain a sense of relevency, but he felt she needed to establish a foothold without anything holding her back. Michael was on the African Drums and he was strumming away, though he didn't notice the conclusion of the session, as he found himself into a deep reign of thought, that is until Miss Peters stood before him. "Still going at it." She addressed him, which shook him from his entrenched thought process. "Uh, ya know. That's how I roll." He assured. He hadn't even heard the bell ring. Usually he was well prepared to storm the cafeteria and throw the lackluster cuisine at the Preppies. But now he was overwhelmed by his thoughts. "Something troubling you?" Miss Peters asked. "You never miss the class bell, it seems to be the only thing that catches your attention." She joked. Michael smirked. "Yeah, I'm just.... Thinking." He responded. Of course he didn't want to share his thoughts with her. "Do you wish to share your ideas with me?" She had asked, of course. "Nah, not something I really want to showcase to others." He grabbed his bag and rushed to the cafeteria. When he got there he noticed his usual crowd at their signature table and took up arms next to Nicole. "Hey, darling." Michael greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. She returned the sentiment and things went off as usual. Charles had began a rant with C-Money, Greg sat quietly while having very intricate communicative moments shared with Bradi, and Jimmy conversed with Michael and Nicole. "So what is this about Devin and his boys?" Asked C-Money. Of course that would arise, there wasn't any reason for it not too. Devin had instigated violence against their group and sought out to bully, and defame the more leniant members of the group. "We should deal with those assholes." Michael bluntly stated. Of course, as unanimous as it seemed there were some doubters in their midst. "How about we just keep to ourselves and leave them be." Bradi remarked. "Every moment they respond with violence it's because of an event where we had been overly aggressive." She went on to explain. "And there's no need for more violence from either clique, right?" She asked. Of course this way of thinking was favoured by all except for Michael and Charles. Who were more actively engaged with Devin Whaley, and his gang. At this point Michael believed that it would only worsen the situation from here on out, now it would be a one-sided assault with Devin's crew leading the charge, whilst their group became passive and sat on the sidelines avoiding the signature conflict that was rising between them. Michael had decided to leave and made his return to the dorms, when one of Devin's boys, Craig, bumped Michael. "Watch it punk!" Craig exclaimed, citing aggression as his only outlet, Michael had forseen this coming. They couldn't even peacefully cross pathes with Devin and his militia without it errupting into a full blown conflict. Michael didn't want to fight him, he's made it through the previous months without getting into any fight. "I was walking here." Michael said, pointing at the area he travelled in, "You careened into my path and bumped me, what am I watching for? Are you blind, or some shit?" Michael mocked him. Of course he predicted him to throw the first punch, Michael ducked and hit him with a massive uppercut to the body. then grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. "Seems you're at a disadvantage. Want to calm down smoke some weed, fuck some seventh graders." Michael joked, mockingly. Craig launched at him again and Michael was able to evade the onslaught and land a knee to his body. "Come on, man, can't we all just get along?" Michael sighed. Craig hit Michael with a hook, but he caught his arm and tossed him to the ground. There Michael took the mount and just started punching him over and over again. Before finally deciding that he had had enough. Just then he was approached by an individual, one that he recognised as a new student at Bullworth. "What's your name, tough guy?" He asked. "Michael Diaz." Michael replied. "Look I seriously need your help." He happened to shoot out of the blue. "I hope you are not friends of those rich kid Preps." Michael didn't even have to consider his offer he was in. Of course the kid threw in an extra twenty bucks to further coerce Michael, but fighting them was certainly appealing upon all measures. This kid was Daniel, he heard of him. Rumors spread that this kid had a short temperment and certainly never let go of a grudge. Though substantially shorter than Michael he didn't want to be his enemy, he was well built physically, and seemed to impose upon his oppnents well. After their brief introduction Michael followed him to the Boys' Dorm. There he met with Kevin, and Johnny and they discussed the plan in detail. Michael knew what this would entail. He was ready for tomorrow, when the events of their plan went into full effect. After their discussion Michael went to class. Category:Blog posts